pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Blood Red Moon
"Wake up!" Didi shook me awake from a disturbing dream. I rubbed my eyes, and glanced at the clock. "It's 2:14 in the fridgin' mornin', Di," I mumbled and dived back into my covers. "And only 3 more minutes for the lunar eclipse to be at it's prime!" Didi practically yelled in a tone I expected more from Eric than her. "If we hurry, we can go see it!" she exclaimed as she frantically pulled on her Converse. I groggily tripped to the closet to get my jacket and change into some jeans. We both grabbed our jackets, and made our way to Phineas and Ferb's house, where Didi said that the guys were hosting a type of meeting/party to see the eclipse. Didi went to hang out with the rest of the Fireside Girls, while I went to join Matt and Eric and that other dude. "Heyz," I grumbled to Matt and Eric. "Can you believe it?! The Earth has been waiting 372 years to see this eclipse!" Eric said in a tone that I very much expected from him. Matt simply kept staring at the moon, which had now turned a blood red. Many "ooh"s and "aahh"s emmited from the crowd there. "That's one bad moon," Eric's older brother, Omar, said in a rather bored tone. From Ferb's group, I could see Didi trying to see Omar's reaction to the moon. I smirked. Even though Didi liked Ferb, she was also attracted to Omar Nevis. "This is, so, so dumb!" Amanda complained to Zih-Zih, who was ignoring her by reading a book on eclipses. Tzipora never talked much, though I noticed she actually decided to come outside for once. What a Boo Radley. A few feet away, Phineas and Isabella broke away from the group, holding hands. I smiled, even though I didn't really like Isabella, but I couldn't help feeling good for those two. I knew Isa had been after Phin for a looong time. Matt starting scooting closer to me, but Clara came in betweeen us. "Is the moon gonna stay long like that, Daizzee?" she asked worried. Eric piped up with, "Only for 72 minutes!" And with that Clara nodded, and skipped away, without waiting for my answer. "Kinda childish for a 15-year-old, don't you think?" Matt said, again got closer to me. I nodded. I couldn't help feeling a bit comfortable touching shoulder-to-shoulder with him. "She's just hyper, like me at her age." "Ahaha, good times." he chuckled. "Remember when I used to call you a nerd?" "I'll never forget." "Good times, good times." I responded. I then looked around, seeing the snow in its eerie red glow, remembering those summer days in which Phineas and Ferb built their inventions, in which Didi stalked Ferb (she still does), in which I picked on Matt. I suddenly was jerked from the flashback when I saw Matt staring at me. "Matt? Something wrong?" I asked. He look startled and quickly shook his head. He then looked up. "Look..." I looked up, where I saw the blood red moon covered by the clouds. Many disappointed "awww"s came from the crowd. "Let's go, unicorn," Omar grumbled as he dragged Eric across the snow, at the same time making many girls --including Didi-- swoon. I rolled my eyes, and Matt laughed. We --hesitantly-- went our ways to our homes. One by one, the crowd dissolved and went home. As I walked home with Didi, I felt something blossom inside of my chest as I thought of Matt; a feeling I've never felt before. I brushed it away. As we got into our beds, I slowly remembered the strange dream Didi had awoken me from. I was dreaming that I was on a skyscraper, in a dress(?!), in a huge party. I saw Freddy and Rosie (how did she get here?!) dancing together. I felt sorry for Freddy. I saw Ferb and Didi dancing together, Ferb obviously trying to get away from her, nodding at Fernando that he can take her. I laughed, and someone by me chuckled. I turned and saw Matt: holding my hand. I involuntarily smiled at him, and vice versa. That's all I could remember. Now that I think about it, that...that wasn't so bad. As I thought of Matt, my heart fluttered. "Didi," I whispered to Didi, across the room. "Hmm," she answered. "I think I like Matthew Hoover," "I always knew it. You two flirted so much when we were younger," Didi called back. I simply closed my eyes, thanking the blood red moon (and Didi) to show me who my true love is. Category:Fanon Works Category:Daisy56's Pages Category:Stories Category:Rated Articles